


Two Things

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Firefly References, Fluff, Mild Language, References to Friends (TV), i don't really ship Inara/Kaylee either but it was a good match for Kringlee so there you go, i kinda went with the flow and ended up suggesting mal/inara is a bit like ross/rachel, i'm not really against mal/inara but lee Does Not ship it, one (1) B99 reference, pure fluff, specifically in reference to a firefly quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Prompt: Kristen Kringle and Lee hanging out marathon Firefly making jokes about how Lee looks like Inara, please?





	Two Things

**Author's Note:**

> I just now realize you didn't specify Kristen and Lee being together romantically, so I hope you don't mind that I went that route. Also while researching for this fic since I haven't watched Firefly since they took it off Netflix, I discovered it was on Hulu and I'm so excited to rewatch it. As you might be able to tell from my username, I'm something of a fan.

“So, darling,” Lee started, moving to join Kristen on their couch, a tray of fruit, cheese, and crackers in her hands, “How do you propose we spend our precious day off?”

 

Kristen leaned forward from where she was curled up on the couch to snag a grape the moment the tray was set on the coffee table, “Hmm, I don’t know. We could go out, but…”

 

“But you’d rather stay in?” Lee arched an eyebrow, taking a sip of the tea Kristen had brought over when she’d sat down, “That’s what I was hoping.”

 

“Good,” Kristen smiled at her, “I don’t feel like doing much.”

 

“Just a quiet day in with a beautiful woman,” Lee teased, setting down her drink in favor of playing with Kristen’s hand where it lay beside her, “Sounds like a dream.”

 

“I think you mean  _ the _ dream,” Kristen replied, leaning over for a kiss.

 

“Mm, you’re right,” Lee nodded, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders and holding her close, “So what now?”

 

“We could watch something,” Kristen suggested, carefully placing a slice of cheese on a cracker and taking a bite.

 

“Like what?”

 

“What about Firefly?”

 

“What?”

 

“The show I mentioned last week? And when we first met?”

 

“ _ Oh _ . That’s right. You said I looked like one of the characters.”

 

“Uh huh,” Kristen nodded, “It’s really good.”

 

“How long is it?”

 

“Just fourteen episodes,” Kristen answered, “Cancelled too soon. Although, I suppose that means they never had the chance to mess it up. You know what they say - you’re either cancelled a hero or renewed long enough to become the villain.”

  
  


Lee snorted at that, “I don’t think that’s the phrase.”

 

“It applies,” Kristen said shortly, “Anyways, it’s really good. We should watch it.”

 

“Alright,” Lee agreed, “Go for it.”

 

She reluctantly let Kristen get up to put the dvd in and ready, pleased when the redhead was snuggled into her side once more.

 

“It’s okay if the first episode or two doesn’t wow you. Trust me, by episode fourteen, you’ll be in love.”

 

“I am in love,” Lee protested, kissing Kristen’s temple.

 

Kristen gave her a dry look before saying, “You can love two things,” and hitting play.

 

Lee had to admit, the resemblance between herself and the character called Inara was uncanny. But the first thing she said was, “Oh  _ now _ I see why you like this show so much.”

 

Kristen blushed, “Hey! I like plenty of things about this show.”

 

“Not just my sexy doppelganger?”

 

“Well, I won’t say she’s not  _ part _ of the appeal…”

 

Lee laughed, tucking Kristen under her chin, “It’s alright, babe. She’s got style.”

 

“You don’t even know the  _ half _ of it,” Kristen said.

 

“Oh? Am I sensing a Halloween costume suggestion?”

 

“Just pay attention,” Kristen rolled her eyes, lightly elbowing her in retaliation for the teasing.

 

“Mmhm,” Lee said. 

 

The show continued, relatively interesting but not mind blowing yet. And then - 

 

“Hey! That bland man just called me a whore!”

 

Kristen burst out laughing at the exclamation before she calmed down enough to choke out, “First of all, you and Inara are  _ not _ the same person, no matter how similar you look. Second of all, yes. Yes,  _ that bland man _ did just call her that.”

 

“Well at least the cute mechanic defended me,” Lee stuck her nose in the air. Kristen gave her a mock offended look, “Did you just call another woman cute in front of your  _ own girlfriend? _ ”

 

Lee laughed, rolling her eyes, “I sure did. Maybe we can do couples costumes. I’ll be the sexy companion lady and you can be the cute mechanic.”

 

“Inara and Kaylee aren’t together. Inara’s got a thing with Mal, and Kaylee’s with - ,” Kristen stopped abruptly, “Well, spoilers.”

 

“Wait, are you trying to tell me Inara is  _ into _ the bland man?”

 

“When he isn’t insulting her, he can be nice,” Kristen shrugged. Lee frowned, losing the teasing mood as the words brought a reminder of Kristen’s ex. Kristen felt the shift in mood, too, fidgeting uncomfortably, “It’s not like that. He’s not - It’s - it’s like a Ross and Rachel thing.”

 

“Ross and Rachel were terrible together,” Lee snorted.

 

“I know,” Kristen nodded, “Rachel should have been with Joey.”

 

“And Inara should be with Kaylee. Obviously.”

 

“Perhaps,” Kristen conceded, “Now keep watching. I really do like this show, you know.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Lee surrendered, “I’ll stop interrupting.”

 

And she kept her word, for the most part, only exclaiming when she was surprised, or laughing when she was amused. The snack platter was long since empty and what tea was left was cold when she commented on it again. It wasn’t until partway through ‘War Stories’ that she spoke up again.

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” she said, her surprise in time with - although perhaps not as great as - the crew on screen when Inara’s latest client turned out to be a woman. She glanced over at Kristen to see a faint blush on her cheeks and her eyebrows shot up further, “I think I know  _ exactly _ which outfit to use for my costume now…”

 

“Shut up,” Kristen mumbled.

 

“Nah,” Lee replied, “This has given me  _ all kinds _ of ideas. Don’t worry, I think you’ll enjoy them.”

 

Kristen rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, “Yeah probably.”

 

“Let’s order some real food after this episode, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Kristen nodded, snuggling closer, “Do you like it so far, though?”

 

“I love it. But not as much as I love you.”

 

“See? I knew you could love two things.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
